1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an associated control device for writing data into a flash memory, and more particularly, to a method and an associated control device for extending the service life and increasing the operation speed of a flash memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flash memory control circuit has to erase data previously stored in a memory unit of a flash memory before writing new data into the memory unit. This operation may slow the data writing speed of the flash memory, because the flash memory control circuit takes a certain amount of time to erase the data. Further, the service life of a flash memory is limited by the writing times and erasing times. Increasing the writing and erasing times may shorten the service life of the flash memory; therefore, by reducing the writing times and erasing times of the flash memory, the service life of the flash memory can be extended. Hence, how to reduce the writing times and erasing times of the flash memory, so as to increase the operation speed and extend the service life of the flash memory has become an important issue to be solved in this field.